User talk:Smity Smitington/Archive 1
Hello Smity McFucking Terrible, enjoying your ban? -- Jai''writes'' 19:30, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :it was worth it /wave, Fevered Dreams is bad. A fragspike team can work but if you insist on having Fevered Dreams in it, it doesn't. Nice drama rant tho, but those "gl with your life" things are ridiculous. True story, good luck hf and whatever other crap I can say to not sound like a mean bitch. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:12, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :You keep calling it a spike, but it is not a spike. Try understanding a build before destroying it. If you feel the need to take your aggression out on something, try a pillow or punching bag, or go for a jog, anything that doesn't effect other people. Also, a proper diet with a full 8 hours of sleep is recommended. If you are struggling with social networks, I can help you overcome some of your self esteem issues, I am also willing to be your friend. Have a good day. Smity Smitington 19:26, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::lulz --'Angelus' 19:32, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::+½ and respect for saying that, despite it being amusing on quite many levels. If the team is the same, it doesn't really matter if I call it a spike/pressure build, I also already discussed with Frosty what would be a good version of it, but I think he wanted to keep it off PvX. Doesn't matter at all tho, TA will be gone anytime soon. ::^^ Since you obv. wanted to get into it, and I couldn't care if Angelus calls me an emofag: I need like 9-10 hours of sleep and I eat well enough. Well, I'm a skinny white emofag and I could eat more ;o The only aggression I have is directed toward myself (gogo self-criticism and often uncontrollable agony), and I take a jog once/twice in every other day. Taking out aggression towards others on objects isn't my thing, taking out agony/aggression towards myself would be fixable by punching stuff. And trust me, that pillow has taken a few punches. I'm quite much of a pacifist :o call it being too skinny to manage in battles. My self-esteem issues aren't really fixed by talking, but having rl fun and other crap, which is currently a distant dream considering how I live in the countryside among a mass of boring 's. I have plenty of people to chat with about what's in my head, though I appreciate the offer because I heard this funny thing called "people need friends", *shrug*. ::Also, after that long wall of text which you can aswell tl;dr: I didn't even mean to be particularly offensive with that. Also, considering how much stupidness is faced on PvX, you have to excuse us mean faggots for having our occasional moments of being so very evil. My self-esteem is contradictory and so is my social situation, /wave. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:58, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::It's all good man, I learnt to not let pvx get me down a while ago. Smity Smitington 20:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::you suck. Love, Relyk 23:25, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::hilarious coming from you relyk --'Angelus' 23:27, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::stop posting on talk pages angelus--Relyk 23:32, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::How u doin there buddy, hangin' in there? Smity Smitington 23:33, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::lol, why? --'Angelus' 23:36, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Relyk crys out for help by bringing himself into conversations that have nothing to do with him and then insults people. I'm here for u man Smity Smitington 23:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::relyk made me cry --'Angelus' 23:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::The lashes relyk has made to my self esteem will likely never heal and I will be scarred for life Smity Smitington 23:52, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::thats cause i buttrapes you in ur sleep--Relyk 00:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Hmm, i guess that makes sense cus your incredibly lacking size would account for me not waking up Smity Smitington 00:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::i could tell you were pretending to sleep cause you whispered "oh daddy" into the pillow--Relyk 02:29, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Homo. -- Jai''writes'' 02:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Hey, I've got my two arch enemies in one spot! You guys wanna have an orgy? Smity Smitington 02:33, October 7, 2009 (UTC) smitey stop being bad even people from presearing have better builds then you ever will and that says somethingDeadlywasjin 21:39, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :cool story bro --'Angelus' 00:10, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::ur doin it rong bro 00:21, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Smity, you're a pro troll. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:01, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :ty, ty Smity Smitington 11:18, October 8, 2009 (UTC) SIGNATUREEEEEEEEE IT IS SO BRIGHT, AND NO PART OF IT LINKS TO YOUR TALK, GTFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:44, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Help me chaos lord i cannot get the part to link to my talksSchmity McSchmitingtonalonSPLURGE 15:52, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::zzz I thought by now you would know that you can't link something to the page its already on. Also fix the color of your signature, its ugly. -- Drah 15:54, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh ok, but nthanks it reminds me of cock Schmity McSchmitingtonalonSPLURGE 15:59, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::: Hey guys ViNcE 16:02, October 10, 2009 (UTC) -Smithie- --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:27, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Ty chaos but i will stick with this one for now till i get annoy-ed with it Schmity McSchmitingtonalonSPLURGE 17:30, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Schmity McSchmitingtonalonSPLURGE 17:30, October 10, 2009 (UTC) 17:30, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I already did. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:50, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Really now. Fix your sig, that one isn't allowed. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:28, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :why wont it let me change to this: Smity Smitingtontalk2me , plox? Schmity McSchmitingtonalonSPLURGE 13:07, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::it is programmed not to accept things that look so terrible. makes me wonder how your current sig got through. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 13:09, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Srsly i need halp y's cum its not workin? Schmity McSchmitingtonalonSPLURGE 13:11, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Why is it that upon looking at your picture and new signature, your autism rank in my brain has lowered? [[User:Ben Tbh|'Ben'..Squint]] 20:20, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hmm, not sure, sounds like an error in your central processing unit, I am actually quite autistic Smity Smitingtontalk2me 02:43, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::because your autism rank went up?--Relyk 02:50, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Lol just proof that im autisticSmity Smitingtontalk2me 03:15, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Preview Button LEARN. TO. USE. IT. <3 Fiendly Fire 21:07, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :K wut? ::See that little button you can click on inbetween the Save Page button and the Minor Edit box? Yea, when you click on it after you finish your edit you have mad sensual dreams! So use it. Fiendly Fire 21:13, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Yea i know but i dont know what i did wrong!!!! I was using all but one time and didnt see any error!!! !!!!!!!!! Smity Smitingtontalk2me 21:19, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Cool story. And go back to not signin it looks better :< Fiendly Fire 21:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::plz sit on my face Smity Smitingtontalk2me 21:42, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh and you are welcomed. I was honored to help you fix your crappy build Smity Smitingtontalk2me 21:43, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Uhhh already did, wasn't all that great and wat? not my build Fiendly Fire 22:10, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Chill out bra, be nice2ppl Smity Smitingtontalk2me 22:14, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Where's my old cat fight picture? This PvXwiki drama seems a lot better with a new outlook on PvX, I guess. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:08, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::New outlook? Smity Smitingtontalk2me 23:12, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Monobook wins ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:16, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Sup chaos, gotta say I love your daily codex page, gj!! Smity Smitingtontalk2me 23:24, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::<3 They fail hard, but owell :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:28, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I'm beginning to hate codex cus I dont have freinds in GW and pugs fail HARDCORE in codex. Seriously I'm not that bad, you should pm me if you guys ever need somebody to fill in Smity Smitingtontalk2me 00:03, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::IGN Smity Smitington? Sure. If you're Euro I'm sure I'll find use for you. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:28, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::No IGN, just pm Smity Smitington in game Smity Smitingtontalk2me 14:09, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::IGN=In Game Name ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:50, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::No hard feelings meant Smity, I was just kinda annoyed (and amused) by the amount of times 5-8 small edits by one person in a few minutes happened on that page. ofc most of them weren't you; you just happened to be who I chose to troll <3 Fiendly Fire 01:24, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Yea, my bad, I realized that's what you meant later, and I don't think it's a crappy build, whether it's your creation or not. Smity Smitingtontalk2me 02:39, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, you're a faggot, just thought I'd let you know. 19px [[User:PVX-Thunda|'Thu']][[User Talk:PVX-Thunda|'nda']] 16:43, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Cool you too, and who isn't on pvx. Fiendly Fire 19:42, October 31, 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:A/W_Wastrel%27s_Mark Stop being baeeeed. [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 03:58, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Sig Please fix your sig, the pink is too bright which makes it hard to read. I recommend using something like this if you want a pink that is still legible. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'01:36, 30 November 2009 (UTC)]] :zz don't be a fag nobody cares 'Pimpstrong ' 01:38, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::wats faggot gosh these people are rly mean --'''Shazzy[[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles]] 03:42, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::zomg npa stop bein so MEEN pls if momy sees wut u say i b in truble nd cant cum heer anymoar jus b NIEC Pimpstrong ' 03:56, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Fix your sig, its distasteful. Does that argument hold? - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|Feya]] 03:59, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :something like "hey faggot change your sig it's fucking uglier than a nigger" would be better actually 'Pimpstrong ' 04:03, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Goddammit is this better? Smity Smitingtontalk2me 14:48, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Ditch the external links in your sig ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:32, November 30, 2009 (UTC) You are a terrible trollvoter. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:34, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Also a terrible signature :< --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 14:54, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::wut $|\/||T3369 14:55, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::hey faggot change your sig it's fucking uglier than a nigger --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 14:58, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::lol cum on this one is so much more less annoying lol lol $|\/||T3369 15:15, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::I must agree with Chaos. Gogo fashion sig duo. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'''Feya]] - 17:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I suggest Autist with a redirerctfrom User:Autist. Thomas Dutch 17:20, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ~~ :The page would need to be disambiguate or w/e it's called --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 17:46, December 18, 2009 (UTC)